RWBY Ragnaroq
by Hazama08
Summary: A RWBY/BB Story based on my past canceled story (Blazblue Crescent Rose) Where Ragna and Ruby's worlds collide, enemies team up and so must they in order to stop a madman's scheme.
1. Red like Ragna?

~Author comments: Alright guys it's been a long time coming so basically what happened to me was... Life, I graduated, got a job, then my computer broke down, after finally getting a computer I never had time as I was adjusting to my nightcrew job (fucks sleep over so I would sometimes spend my entire day sleeping.) one other reason was, I wrote myself into a wall with Crescent Rose but think of this as a Redux.~

 **Somewhere Deep Below Kagutsuchi...**

"Hazama, Terumi, I have something incredible to show you two," a deep serious voice said, prompting the two men to turn towards the voice's owner.

One of the two wore a simple white dress shirt, black pants combo, and his long trench coat seemed to flow as he walked forward. "Ugh," he groaned, "Why is the cauldron always so dusty? It really ruins my suit, wouldn't you agree, Mr. Terumi?" He tilted his head towards the other man, who beared a striking resemblance to himself. With that being said, the other man gave him a swift smack upside the head, causing Hazama's fedora to fall off. "Ow! Now what was that for?" he whined before dusting off his fedora.

"Shut it," Terumi snapped, and the long yellow hooded coat which he wore did a perfect job at hiding his irritated expression. "Relius wouldn't call us both down here unless it was important, and frankly given how things are going so far, we are going to need all the upper hand we can get." He turned to the man who had called them, and asked, "What is so important, Relius?"

Relius adjusted his golden opera mask at that, not really minding the wind as it blew at his cape. He then explained, "You see Terumi, this won't give us an upper hand in our current dilemma bu-"

"Then what use is it?!" Terumi cut in, "That damn four eyes pulled me here so they must have a plan." He crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Please continue, Relius," Hazama said, genuinely intrigued by the device which was displayed before him. It was a large gate like structure with a pad big enough for four people to stand on, and countless of wires jutted out from it, connecting to a console beside Relius.

Relius nodded. "Thank you. Now, as for your problem, Terumi, why don't you simply leave this world?"

Terumi raised an eyebrow. "Was that a threat?" His pose remained the same, but his aura seemingly went from a passive one to one of bloodlust in an instant. "Y'know, I've always wanted to see which one of us could take the other out if we both tried to legitimately kill each other."

Relius let out a small chuckle. "Oh Terumi," he said, all the while adjusting his mask once more. "As much as I would like to take you up on that offer, I was not meaning any harm in my question." He then gestured towards the gate. "What you see before you is a magical device I've been working on in my spare time, call it a pet project if you want." Relius proceeded to walk towards the gate. "This is..." He paused. "Well frankly, I haven't come up with a name but it matters not. What the device does is that it will let you travel to different possibilities."

Upon hearing the explanation, Terumi quickly straightened his lax pose. "Possibilities you say?" He looked towards Hazama who was already entranced by the machine.

"Leave it to Colonel Clover to have a device capable of transcending reality as a pet project," Hazama said, smiling. "So, I'm assuming you brought us down here to test it out?"

Relius shook his head. "I wouldn't do that. I cherish the two of you too much to just throw away all the moments we had together."

"Wow. Never knew opera boy was actually a jester," Terumi said smugly, "Sometimes I can't tell if you are serious or joking."

"I am always serious my dear colleague, but alas, I must cut this short." Relius clasped his hands together before turning to the console before him. "Using the high concentration of seithr here I will attempt to pull anything from that world to ours. Quite frankly I haven't the faintest idea where this will come from but it's quite exhilarating."

Terumi waved a hand dismissively and said, "I'll be happy when it works." As he was talking, Relius was already starting the machine. A flash of bright light erupted from it, blinding both Hazama and Terumi. "Relius, I think something is wrong here!" Terumi shouted over the constant whirring.

"No, it's working!" Relius replied back. Soon the entire area was engulfed in the light, drowning out any sound the three men tried to make.

However, after a couple of minutes, things finally seemed to calm down.

Hazama rubbed his eyes. "Now what have we here?" he asked to no one in particular, staring at a young woman with ashen black hair who was lying on the pad. "Relius, I'm glad to see that your machine worked, but what do we do with her?" He jerked his thumb at the woman, right before examining her. She wore a dark-red, v-neck minidress accented with gold. The dress had more length in the back, cutting off before the heels.

The woman's glass high heels clicked against the metal surface as she lifted herself up. She took note of the men, and said, "I'm only going to ask once. Where am I?" Hazama shrugged at the question, causing the woman's right eye to glow. She lifted her hands and conjured a massive fireball, hurling it at Hazama's frame.

"Ooh, flashy," Hazama praised, sidestepping the projectile with ease. "But!" With a flick of his wrist, a green snake appeared out of nowhere and wrapped itself around the woman in an instant. "Party tricks don't cut it here Missy," he said, dropping his polite demeanor. "Now, I want you to tell me something," the artificial human demanded, ignoring the fact that his hostage was still shocked at the turn of events. Nevertheless, the woman nodded. "Are you Cinder Fall? 'Cause if so, then I like your attitude, and would like to formally ask you to help me, help someone else."

"And how would I do that?" the woman inquired, not answering Hazama's first question.

"Well, if you are Cinder, then I would like you to tell me a way to calm your dogs down before they start digging their own graves..." Hazama muttered.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, confused.

Hazama sighed. "I have... uh, a friend, I guess, who happens to be surrounded by people claiming he stole you. We share the same conscious, of sorts," Hazama said this all quite calmly. "Now if you help me, I'll treat you as a guest, and to top it all off, you get to have a place to stay."

"What makes you think I'll stay here?" she asked, eyes narrowing.

"Your ride home is broken." He gestured to the gate, which was smoking before them. "Isn't that right, Relius?"

Relius, who had been silent the whole time, finally spoke. "Indeed it is. I should have it up and running with better navigation skills in a couple days at best."

Hazama smiled at his captive. "See? A couple days. Now, let's trust the man who created the machine and get you seated somewhere nice in the meantime. How about it Miss...?" he trailed off, awaiting an answer.

"Cinder," she stated. "And tell your friend to say that I'm fine to Salem. If he is going to stay there, he should be put to work. Is that fair?"

Hazama gently placed Cinder down onto the ground at that, saying, "To be honest, he could rot for all I care, but hey." He shrugged. "Alright Terumi, you gotta earn your way back. Meet with this person named Salem and you should be fine."

 _You're kidding me right?_ a voice responded in Hazama's head.

"No joke, Relius' orders," Hazama lied.

 _Arrgh fine! Fucking Relius and his insane ideas..._

"But Terumi, it's a brand new world free of Ragna. And who knows? Maybe you'll love the place so much that you might end up staying."

 _Nice try, jackass. I'll give you updates when I have more information..._

"Have a nice trip." Hazama turned to Cinder. "Just up those stairs Ma'am." Gesturing towards the exit so that Cinder wouldn't get herself lost, Hazama then turned to Relius. "You coulda helped me out there, y'know?"

"Oh?" Relius lifted his eyebrows. Despite not being able to see his face, Hazama could easily imagine the smirk which the man was holding back. "I thought you had it under control, or are you telling me I should help whenever a women threatens you?"

"Oh ha ha, very funny," Hazama said with sarcasm, switching back to his more joyful personality. "You are a real comedian. If this whole 'Crazy mad scientist' thing doesn't work out then try comedy, alright?"

The duo followed Cinder as they talked.

 **The 7th Hierarchical City of Kazamotsu...**

a short black-haired girl could be seen brushing off her skirt as she went up to her feet.

Alright Ruby, where are you? the girl thought to herself as she wandered around. Okay, I think I'm lost...

"Heeeey!" a voiced shouted, "Little red girl!"

Ruby stopped looking around at the bustling crowd she was in, and raised an eyebrow. _Was someone calling out to me?_ As she looked around the crowd, she realized that she was the only person who fit the bill. Soon after Ruby felt a light tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she came face to face with a young man who looked roughly the same age as her older sister, Yang. He was wearing a black skin tight jacket and had matching pants and fingerless gloves, which were styled with red. Ruby found his hair style funny, particularly the ahoge he had adorning his shaggy head.

"Sorry for calling you out so randomly like this," he said somewhat sheepishly, "It's just I'm kinda lost and was wondering if you had any idea where we are?"

Ruby started shaking her head with a small grin. "Out of all the people around here, you decided to ask the person who's also in a similar situation."

The boy's eyes widened in surprise at that. "You're lost too?" He rubbed his head. "I'm sorry for grabbing you out of everyone. You just sorta stood out, y'know?" He motioned to her full black and red ensemble. "Sorry..."

"It's fine. But hey, since we're both lost, why don't we be lost together?" Ruby suggested with a cheerful smile.

"Sounds like a plan. We can both figure out where we are. The name's Naoto Kurogane," the boy, who was now known to Ruby as Naoto, said with a friendly smile. "How about you?"

"Ruby Rose." She nodded.

"Well Miss Rose, I don't suppose you have seen a young girl with blonde hair, has a long ponytail... Doesn't like wearing clothes..." Naoto asked, slipping in that last part without actually thinking.

"What!?" Ruby exclaimed. She then quickly covered her mouth in order to hide her giggles. "Nope... snrk... I would definitely remember someone like that... hehe."

Naoto sighed, eyes rolling. "It's okay to laugh, I guess..."

"Bwahahah! She doesn't like wearing clothes?! Whahahat? Wooo..." After laughing for who knows how long, Ruby quickly composed herself, wiping away a tear from her eye. "Hey Naoto, this may sound weird but, I have no idea where I am. I'm a student at Beacon Academy, have you heard of it?"

"Eh? No. It actually wouldn't surprise me if you said something weird... That being said, I have no clue when I am, which sounds more weird than one can imagine."

Ruby stopped and looked at him as if he grew a second head. "What do you mean.. when?"

"Well I mean I don't know the date, year, or anything like that. But from the small amount of knowledge I have learned, I think that we're in Kazamotsu, a tourist city. The NOL branch is nearby, I can take you there if you'd like?" Naoto suggested.

Ruby tilted her head to one side, puzzled. "The what now?"

"NOL? Novus Orbis Librarium. They're uh... basically the military here," Naoto explained. "They're under heavy fire from some crazy criminal called the 'Grim Reaper'. He's apparently taken down a couple branches already, going so far as to blow up one."

"The guy sounds like a monster..." Ruby shivered, "but I've never heard of this NOL. How do they deal with the Grimm?"

"Now it's my turn for the what now?" Naoto said, looking just as confused as Ruby.

"You know, those crazy monsters? The ones that feed off the negative emotions like fear, hatred, sadness, and all that? It's what Huntsmen and Huntresses are for," Ruby beamed.

"That's what you want to be? Sorry, but I've never heard of any Grimm." Before Ruby could come up with a reply, Naoto pushed her along. "Come on, I'm not a fan of crowds so we can talk later."

The two walked a while until they came to a surprisingly barren part of the flooded city. Then all of a sudden, Naoto stopped. "Alright! I know you've been following us for quite some time, so come on out!"

"Huh?" Ruby stared at her newfound friend in utter confusion.

"Oh?" a deep voice muttered, "I'm surprised you caught on to me. Now the real question is... who are you?" The man emerged from a side alley.

Naoto examined the man, but then a smile crept across his features when he realized who it was. "Relius Clover? Is that you? I mean you sure got old fast, but judging from the mask and peculiar outfit it can only be you."

Relius returned Naoto's cheery hello with a cold question. "Again, who are you?" he repeated. "The Naoto I know was killed by Clavis Alucard"

Naoto froze.

"Eh? Oh that... Hahaaa... long story but have you seen Raquel?"

"It seems my arm has been holding up," Relius stated, acting as if Naoto wasn't even there.

"Aaah still the same as ever... Like talking to a wall." Naoto sighed. "Yea, the arm is doing fine."

"Interesting. However, what matters to me is her." Relius focused his eyes on Ruby. "Ignis, capture her." Relius snapped his fingers, and soon, a giant purple doll appeared. Before Ruby could even react, the thing prepared its claws and lunged forward.

"Bloodedge!" The sound of metal rang through the air as a large red sword blocked Ruby's view. She followed its path and it ended at Naoto's right arm. "Now what the heck was that for Relius!?" Naoto shouted.

"Ho?" Relius cupped his chin. "Intriguing. You reacted so quickly for a stranger."

"I'm only going to ask again. Why?" Naoto repeated, but this time, his voice was less friendly and he had a more cautious stance.

"Isn't it simple? She's not from here, so I'm collecting the outsiders for me to experiment on." Relius shrugged.

Naoto's face twisted in anger. "Don't talk like she's some sort of object!" he shouted, stepping fully between the two.

Ruby watched the events unfold before quickly pulling out her large scythe. "And what do you mean by outsider?"

"Like I said, she doesn't belong here. Then again, I could say the same for you, couldn't I?" Relius took a step forward. "Now if you won't move I will have to hold you down for a while." Relius' hands glowed, and he raised them high above his head.

"Ruby run!" Naoto called out. He created another red sword from his arm, and entered a stance. Ruby nodded and ran, but not before hearing him shout "Req Vinum!" when she turned around.

Relius slammed his hands down and a circle appeared underneath Naoto, trapping him in cogs. "Now Ignis, let us continue." Snapping his fingers, the doll advanced on Ruby faster then she could react, and its large claw-like hand lunged out in an attempt to grab Ruby, but she was able to quickly dodge.

"If I take you out then that doll should go down as well!" she yelled out and headed straight for Relius, who merely stood in place. Ruby swiped with her scythe aiming for Relius' legs, but it just seemingly passed through. "Huh!?" She went wide-eyed, tripping over herself.

"What's wrong? I gave you a chance, did I not?" Relius retorted. "Ignis, please hurry. We're on a schedule." With that, Ignis lunged at Ruby once more, this time catching the girl by the hood of her red cape.

"Ah!" The red reaper yelped, and could do nothing as she was lifted off her feet. "Let me go!" Squirming to escape, Ruby looked around in order to find something that could help her, but Ignis' claws were too strong. Just when she was about to give up, a loud roar could be heard from Naoto's cell of gears. A large red head erupted from the cell, causing the cogs to fly everywhere, and Relius covered his face with an arm from the flying debris.

When the dust settled, Naoto can be seen standing in the distance, brandishing a large red scythe of his own. His hair was now a bright white, and his eyes a fiery red. "Relius Clover," he muttered, "are you ready to go through with this? Arm or not, I will take you down if you don't leave her alone."

"Intriguing," Relius hummed. "To go so far for someone you just met... well, you really are Naoto Kurogane." With a snap of his fingers, Ignis released Ruby. The tall thing moved away and returned to his side. "I suppose due to our previous relationship, I will grant you both a question."

"Who is Ruby?" Naoto asked within a heartbeat, his scythe dissipating as if it was made out of pure liquid.

Relius tilted his head slightly as if to raise an eyebrow. "Not going to ask about your own problems? Bah! No matter, Miss Rose here is one of the people who are brought to this world by my newest creation. A gate with the ability to travel between realities."

"Wait, you said one of?" Ruby quickly asked. "How many are there that got sent here?"

"Four," Relius answered. "Before you ask, no, I do not know where they are. I just happened to find an unusual reading, but that came from Naoto."

Before they could continue questioning him, Relius turned his back to them. "Phantom, we're leaving." Out of nowhere, a floating hooded person appeared, but as fast as it came, the mysterious being immediately disappeared, along with Relius.

Seconds ticked by in silence, and once she was sure that they were now alone, Ruby turned to Naoto, arms folding. "You have some explaining to do..."

Naoto chuckled. "Haha... yea I do, but before that, I'm hungry. How about we grab some food, yea?"

"So wait, let me get this straight. You're dead." Ruby stared at him, as she waited for their orders to arrive. Eventually.

"Yep." Naoto nodded. "I'm sharing the life force of the person I'm currently looking for."

"And the cool swords and scythe were from your very own blood?" Ruby questioned, and Naoto nodded once more.

"Also, my left arm and right leg are artificial, thanks to Relius," the boy quickly added.

"So... is Relius a friend?" Ruby asked. "'Cause to be honest... he didn't seem too friendly."

Naoto laughed a bit at that. "It's hard to explain. He is... but at the same time, he isn't. If it's for his research, he'll do anything. Ignoring that though, what's your plan now, Ruby?"

"Well Relius didn't mention who the others were thrown here, so there's a high chance that they're my classmates," Ruby said, cupping her chin with her eyes downcast.

"Ah, so you're going after them," Naoto said, and she nodded. "I see."

"You're still going after this girl named Raquel, right?" Ruby looked to him.

"Yup, but I think I'll help you out until I get some solid evidence." Naoto grinned. "If Relius can find me that easily, I'm sure someone with more useful information will as well."

"If yer looking for someone then yer best place would be the sixth hierarchical city of Yabiko," a gruff voice said all of a sudden.

Naoto spun around, coming face to face with a cat beastkin in an orange hooded robe.

"And you are?" Naoto asked, still on edge after his confrontation with Relius.

"It's alright boy, I'm no threat to you or the young lady over there." He motioned to Ruby. "Like I said, the head NOL branch here is home to the Black Knight Kagura Mutsuki himself. If anyone can help you it'll be him. Just tell him Jubei sent you."

"Thanks," Naoto said, relaxing a bit. But then, realization dawned on him. "Oh wait... We don't know how to get to that city."

"No problem. I'll show you the way right after yer meals." Jubei stepped aside as the waiter brought their food. "Not as good as what I could whip up, but it does the job."

"You can cook, Mister?" Ruby asked, feeling slightly curious.

"Aye, I've spent more time traveling then one man should. You tend to pick up a couple skills along the way," Jubei explained with a small smile.

"Would you be able to cook for me someday?" Ruby asked gleefully. "I've never eaten food made by a cat before!"

"Frankly Missy, I'm more surprised you aren't shocked by my appearance," Jubei pointed out. "I apologize, but I overheard your conversation with that wackjob with the mask."

"You know Relius too, Jubei?" Naoto finally spoke between bites.

Jubei sighed. "Fraid so."

Ruby waved her hand in a disapproving way. "It's fine really, we have people like you where I come from except they're called faunus."

"Oh really now? Well ain't that something..." Jubei smiled. "Alright kids, time to head out. The next shuttle will arrive soon."

"We should be just about there," Jubei said, but then his ears perked up. "Kids, stand back."

"Eh?" Naoto said, "What do you me-AH!" He was flung back by a force he couldn't see coming.

In front of Jubei stood a large man adorn in tattoos. His blue hair flowed freely down his back and overtop his white coat which rested on his shoulders. "I was expecting the Grim Reaper here, but to be graced with one of the Six Heroes... Oooh this is amazing!" Suddenly, the man growled. "You." He pointed at Naoto. "You aren't the Grim Reaper, and yet you feel like him... You're still worth my time. As for the girl, however..." He focused his attention on Ruby, and because of that, Naoto wasted no time in putting himself between the two, eyes narrowing. "She's... interesting, but not as important as you and Jubei."

"Guh, Azrael..." Jubei grimaced. "Kids, you're gunna miss your ride, and with this monster running around, it might be the last one for a while."

"But we can't just leave you," Ruby said, no doubt that she was worried. "This guy looks dangerous, we should take him toge-"

"No!" Jubei shouted. "Naoto, take the young lady and go." While he was talking, Jubei entered a more low to the ground stance. "You'll only get in the way."

"Yes sir." Naoto gulped. "C'mon Ruby, these two are out of our league." He grabbed the defiant Ruby and sprinted towards the station. As they boarded their last ticket to Kagura's place, the air shook and glass could be heard breaking from Jubei's direction.

"Why did we just abandon him?" Ruby asked furiously as she locked her eyes onto Naoto, who was staring out the window.

"Because, Ruby, I'll let you in on another trick of mine. I can see people's..." Naoto closed his eyes in order for him to find a good way to explain himself. "Life force. It's called the Hunter's Eye."

"Eh? What do you mean by life force?" she asked with a blank look.

"Think of it like this. The higher it is, the better the person is," Naoto explained. "Jubei and that Azrael guy had monstrous numbers, so I can be fairly sure that he will be fine."

"If you say so..." Ruby sighed. "Hey, what is my life force then?"

"Funny you should ask. It's the reason I called out to you over the other people," Naoto said. "You're at twelve thousand and sixty-two, which is pretty high for a human."

"So that's good then?" Ruby asked, and Naoto gave a short nod of confirmation.

"That's good. And hey, do you think that Jubei will cook for me if we ever see him again?" Ruby asked, drooling a bit. "Just thinking about it already makes me hungry..."

"We just ate!" Naoto cried. "Jeez... Anyway, we should rest up, Ruby. We still got a while to go, and if you're from a different world, then I can guarantee that things won't be easy for you from now on."

 **Beacon Academy...**

"Hey, I've already explained that I don't know how I got here, nor do I know what happened to your missing students," a white-haired man with a red coat called out, eyes rolling in annoyance. "I've been plenty cooperative so far, so I would appreciate some leeway, at least the cuffs." He shook his hands as the metal clanged in his empty room.

The only door creaked as a middle-aged man walked in with a cane. He adjusted his glasses, and took a seat.

"Ragna, correct?" the man asked, but before Ragna could say anything in return, he continued, "I am Professor Ozpin."

"That's right, Professor," Ragna agreed. "Now I understand your situation, and it must be really awkward to see one of your students missing and me appearing in her room all of a sudden but-"

"Three students, to be exact," Ozpin interjected, "Rube Rose, Blake Belladonna, and Weiss Schnee. Now, as for your claim about us working for this... Novus Orbis Librarium, there is no record of that organization existing or any of the hierarchical city's you are talking about."

"Look, I'll try to help you find your missing students if it makes you feel any better, but I can't help when I'm stuck in here," Ragna stated, leaning back in his chair.

"I agree," Ozpin said, nodding. "So I will release you."

"Really?" Ragna lightened up in an instant, eyes widening. "'Cause I really need to call someone." While he was talking, Ozpin began to walk towards Ragna, but as he got closer a faint noise emitted from the man's arm.

"Ra...na, ca... ou... her...e?" a female voice was heard, and Ozpin immediately took a step back.

"My word! What was that!?" the headmaster exclaimed.

"A really smart, but bitchy hellspawn," Ragna answered. However, he frowned when no sound came out. "Dammit! What caused the Idea Engine to go off like that?" Ragna contemplated his options, not quite aware of Ozpin taking a step closer while bringing his cane near his arm.

"Ragna!... od dammit can you here me?"

"Kokonoe? Hey! Kokonoe, help me out here. I've been in this Beacon Academy for a couple hours now," Ragna explained.

"Hours? You've been gone for like half an hour at most. The only weird thing is that you aren't..."

"Aren't? Aren't what?" The voice was lost again. "Fuck!" Ragna looked at Ozpin, who seemed to have taken his seat again a few seconds ago. "Come here for a sec, will you?"

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that you should be making demands?"

"It's a favour," Ragna argued, "I know it's a bit hard to believe, but trust me."

With a sigh, Ozpin made his way towards Ragna. Observing Ozpin's every move, Kokonoe's voice could be heard from Ragna's right arm when Ozpin's cane got closer. "That!" Ragna exclaimed, pointing at the cane. "What is that?"

"Excuse me? It's a cane," Ozpin stated, staring at Ragna through half-lidded eyes. "What else would it be?"

"There is no way that it's an ordinary cane. There has got to be something up with it." Ragna pointed towards his right arm. "This arm is artificial, and it reacts to any form of energy called Seithr, as I explained earlier."

Ozpin squinted his eyes, before snapping his fingers when something clicked in his mind. "Could it be, that it's reacting to Dust?" he whispered. Ozpin produced a couple of small vials of varying colored sand, and tossed them to Ragna. "Here."

Ragna stared at the vials which had landed on his lap, and all he could say was, "Cuffs, my friend." He looked to the same metal links on his wrists, and sighed.

"Ragna! Ragna! I swear to god if you don't answer me I'm going to turn the Idea Engine into my own personal toaster!" a now much angrier Kokonoe screamed. "You're completely off the grid!"

"I'm happy to hear you too, Kokonoe, but what do you mean exactly?" Ragna asked, puzzled.

"You're not in any of the city! It's like you don't even exist!" Kokonoe exclaimed. "There was a large phenomenon intervention around the same time you disappeared, so I'm assuming they are connected."

"Hey, if I said I was in a different world, would you believe me?" Ragna asked in a more serious tone. "I have no idea what's going on right now, but I've been told that I was found in a girls room in a dorm for military students."

"I knew you were perverted, but I didn't think you would go that far," Kokonoe grumbled, unamused.

"Now's not the time. And hey, if I was found in her room do you think..." Ragna trailed off.

"She can be found where you were. I suppose so..." Kokonoe pondered, "I'll keep an eye out."

"Apparently three students went missing at the same time so look out for a Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee," Ragna told her. "In the meantime, I'll do my best and help out with whatever I can around here."

"If you swapped places with one then maybe we lost two others as well... Hold on a second, there's something going on outside," Kokonoe said to him, before she went completely silent.

~Alright guys chapter one finished, now I probably won't update insanely fast but I will try to keep a minimum 2 per month. Thanks to CrackPairingLover for editing it and helping me regain my passion to write. Feel free to leave comments/questions/ suggestions about anything as I will answer whatever I can~


	2. The Black Knight and the Black Cat

~Hey guys I'm back with a slower upload than usual, also it's done with editing. Now as a couple of you have already asked this but No this is currently NOT taking place in Central Fiction. In the Blazblue time line we are currently in Chronophantasma (roughly the middle point where Ragna agrees to help Kokonoe and Kagura but NOT after they subdue Azrael and save Tsubaki.) while in the RWBY timeline we are in the middle of Vol2 before the dance. Now some of you are thinking "But Naoto is there!?" Yes but this is also a Fanfic so I'm bending some rules a bit, as I thought it would be best for Ruby to meet someone like Naoto right away as they are both; kind, trustworthy and overly friendly people. I also love when people comment ideas and I'm already writing something close to their idea, cause it means we have the same thought process for what these characters can do together and I love it!. Anyways enough of me rambling read the story~

 **Yabiko - 1 Hour earlier...**

Kokonoe scratched her head as she glossed over her seemingly endless supply of monitors. "Ughh.." she groaned. The female beastkin got out of her seat, but then a clicking noise sounded behind her as a door opened. She turned around, unintentionally causing her long pink ponytail to sway behind her.

An above average built man stood in the doorway, his pitch black hair matching his large black cape which flowed along his back. "Kokonoe, you look... uuh, as energetic as always." He grinned, and proceeded to wave around a large brown bottle which he carried. "Care for a drink with yours truly? I had Hibiki bring out the best for this special occasion."

"What occasion, Kagura?" Kokonoe asked, "We haven't won anything yet, and if you are implying getting Ragna's cooperation as a 'special occasion' then you are insane. Besides, I can't drink." She turned back to her monitors, eyeing them carefully. "They haven't made a move yet and now I'm anxious to see what kind of trap Terumi will pull out of his ass."

Kagura shrugged, sliding the bottle under his loose shirt. "Look, if they haven't tried anything then this gives us time to prepare, doesn't it?"

"Sure, but with Azrael on the loose we can't be too focused on just them. There are too many variables to try to do something ballsy," muttered Kokonoe.

"You know I love to live dangerously. Well, maybe Noel will take me up on this offer." He stroked his chin thoughtfully.

Kokonoe pushed a button, causing an air horn to jut out from the doorframe right above Kagura's head. The loud noise it made effectively sent the man to the floor, clutching his ears as he did. "WHY?!" he shouted.

"Keep it in your pants Mutsuki, or would you rather have a... unique modification made." Kokonoe's eyes gleamed as she said those words, before mumbling something to herself.

"I'm sorry. Please spare this humble slave." Kagura quickly went up to his feet, standing at attention.

"Besides, Noel is out with Makoto looking for Tsubaki as we speak," Kokonoe said.

"She's still under the effects of Mind Eater, correct?" Kagura asked in a serious tone.

"Mind Eater..." Kokonoe trailed off. "Something my mother once used is now being used against us.. The only way I know how to release it is to have someone lift it, but there might be another way. We'll have to discuss this with them when they return."

"Well if that's all then I'll be in the rec room for some training," Kagura said as he turned to leave.

"Send Hibiki up here. I want to confirm some things with him," Kokonoe ordered.

"Oh?" Kagura raised an eyebrow. "You asking for Hibiki, but isn't he a bit bland for someone like you?"

"Tell him to bring some coffee while he's at it," she said bitterly, ignoring Kagura's attempt at a joke.

"Yes Ma'am." With a click, Kagura was gone.

Kokonoe stood up and proceeded to stretch her catlike body, before walking over to a mirror which she had implanted in her makeshift lab that used to be Kagura's room. "Dammit," she muttered, "Just what in the name of hell is he planning?"

The same clicking noise from earlier caused the female beastkin to turn her head towards a younger man with feminine features. His black bowl cut gave a sense of neatness, and order compared to Kagura's fierce hair.

"You called, Professor?" he asked, carrying a cup of coffee with him.

"That's right, Hibiki. Now come here so I can show you some-" Kokonoe stopped suddenly when a strong pulse hit her. "What the hell?" Turning to a smaller monitor, her eyes widened upon seeing the sight of a huge red circle covering the entire screen. "A phenomenon intervention.. Of this scale? But how?! It's impossible."

Hibiki bolted to her side, eyeing the monitor over her shoulder. "Do you think Izanami is capable enough of causing something this big? If not, then it was clearly not Terumi."

Kokonoe shook her had hastily. "No. Neither of them are. This is something bigger, but what the hell happened?"

"I shall inform Kagura. I'm sure he felt that too." Hibiki turned to leave, not waiting for a response.

Hibiki paced outside of Kokonoe's lab, punching in Kagura's number on his communicator again. "Still no response.." He sighed. _Kagura has a bad habit of ignoring my calls, but usually after the third time he'd always answer. I guess there's no helping it. I'll just find him by foot._

There were only two places where he knew Kagura would be when he wasn't located in his personal office.

Hibiki continued to swiftly walk the route to the bar, one he knew by instinct due to Kagura's alcoholic tendencies. "Lord Kagura," he announced upon entering the bar.

The bartender at the table shook his head. "The Boss came and went faster than usual Captain," he said, answering Hibiki's unasked question. "He seemed like he wanted to go for a couple more rounds, if you know what I mean." The man jeered, before noticing the look on Hibiki's face. "Captain, you alright? You're showing emotions quite unlike you."

"Something's wrong," Hibiki muttered, eyes narrowing. "Did you feel a shockwave just a couple minutes ago?"

The bartender shook his head again. "No sir." He quickly tensed. "Should I be on alert?"

"Yes, and if Kagura shows up please inform him that I need a word with him," Hibiki ordered in a cold tone.

"Words with Captain Kohaku... I feel bad for the Colonel." He shuddered before giving a quick salute.

Turning to leave, Hibiki stripped off his jacket, revealing a military style shirt and black leggings. A large box was strapped to his back, which appeared to have two handles. Hibiki quickly grabbed the handles and unsheathed a pair of large rectangular blades.

Something's wrong here, Hibiki thought as he made his way to the sparring room. "Kagura!" he called out upon reaching said room, and quickly scanned his surroundings, only to discover that Kagura wasn't there. Just where could he be?

But then, all of a sudden, he froze.

He wasn't alone.

"Reveal yourself," Hibiki muttered.

Grabbing a small knife from the box on his back, Hibiki skillfully threw it at a nearby workout bench, clipping a small black bow.

"Ah!" a female voice yelped. The voice's owner, a girl, obviously, then decided to reveal herself with her arms raised up high above her head, which held a pair of cat-ears. "Would you believe me if I said I'm lost?" she asked.

Hibiki observed the girl. She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt. Hibiki trailed down to her lower half which comprised of stockings with black boots. The girl seemed to blush slightly when she felt his eyes on her.

 _She's just a kid_ , Hibiki thought, despite not being that much older than her himself. "Don't play stupid," he started, "Where is Kagura?"

The girl shook her head. "I have no clue who you are talking about. In fact, I have no idea how I got here."

"Save the theatrics beastkin." Hibiki scoffed. "If you aren't going to tell me, then I will just have to extract the information by force." Hibiki, while putting on a calm persona, was actually infuriated that he lost Kagura so easily. Drawing his blades, he then advanced on the girl in the blink of an eye, much to her surprise.

The girl brought out a seemingly oversized cleaver, before pulling out a thinner katana with what Hibiki thought was an oversized hilt.

 _Duel wielder_ , he noted.

Hibiki backed away from the girl, who seemed to doing the same to him. He kept himself near the door which was the only way out as to corner his opponent. He threw more knives in an attempt to see if the girl had any tricks she could pull out, only to see her dodge through all of them with ease. Eventually the girl pointed her katana at Hibiki before firing a few shots from the hilt, prompting the Captain to easily block them.

 _Pistol,_ he added.

Hibiki was growing tired of waiting, and he had a decent idea of her capabilities, so that alone was more than enough for him to begin his advance. Lunging right past the girl with both hands gripped onto one sword, he seemingly faded behind her, leaving only birdlike shadows in his previous spot. Only seconds later did he finally appear again, and he wasted no time in swiping his blade at his target.

However, the girl was much more faster than he expected.

She literally bolted the moment he passed her.

Damn, he thought, before taking in a deep breath in order to calm his emotions down. _Find her, incapacitate and then interrogate._ He made a mental checklist before fading again.

Hibiki knew she couldn't have gotten far, and he knew this place for this was his home. Eliminating his presence was as easy as breathing to the man. All the training at the Kohaku branch home had trained him for anything; reconnaissance, assassination, infiltration, tailing. Hibiki was an efficient tool in his own eyes and his master had been taken from him.

Hearing the sound of footsteps from above, Hibiki could confirm it was the girl as no one else was allowed upstairs besides Kokonoe, and judging from the location it wasn't coming from the lab. He made his way upstairs, just in time for him to encounter the girl in the hallway. "It's a dead end, Miss," he stated. "Now answer me, where is Kagura?"

"After attacking me even though I answered your question, I think we both know where this is going." The girl brandished her weapons and took a fighting stance. And this time, she took the initiative. She flung her katana, which was connected to her wrist with a black ribbon, straight at Hibiki.

Hibiki narrowly dodged the weapon before returning the attack by ejecting his blade from his sheath at a higher speed than his knives. The blade connected with the girl, causing her to reel back in pain before cracking and turning to dust.

"Oh." Hibiki was taken aback by the girl's clone, obviously. "Interesting Drive Miss, but now I HAVE to apprehend you," he proclaimed. Closing his eyes, he could feel her presence somewhere in front of him. And with that, Hibiki did a small backflip in place and emitted two clones to the location of the girl.

"Wait what!?" she exclaimed, shocked upon seeing the clones. Using both the sheath and katana she struck them both down, all the while thinking that one of them was Hibiki.

"It's over," he announced, turning his back to the girl before disappearing. Then in a matter of seconds, he appeared right above his target and brought down both blades. "Black Thunder: Nu-"

"HIBIKI STAND DOWN!" Kokonoe's voice rang out, causing Hibiki to narrowly miss the girl. He landed right beside her, his blades stabbed within the ground despite having no pointed tip. He locked eyes with her, and could easily tell she knew what would've happened if Kokonoe hadn't interrupted.

"Professor, I don't take orders from you," he pointed out.

"Then why bother halting your attack?" she retorted from the doorframe of her lab, waving her hand disapprovingly soon after. "Doesn't matter honestly, I have an idea of who she might be." Kokonoe focused her eyes on the catlike girl, who was, apparently, still too stunned to move.

"I don't care who she is frankly," Hibiki interjected, "She has something to do with Lord Kagura's disappearance and more than likely that phenomenon intervention we saw." Hibiki pulled out his blades from the floor and turned to the girl. "I will deal with her myself."

"Oh for fuck's..." Kokonoe sighed. She held up both hands in front of her, creating a small black orb at her finger tips. "Jamming Dark," she chanted. Then, as if on cue, a large black hole erupted right between Hibiki and the girl, sucking them both in before either could react. The two later appeared inside Kokonoe's lab and were dropped into separate containers.

Hibiki sprung to his feet. "Sorcery.. Professor Kokonoe, let me out this instant," he demanded.

"Shouldn't you... Uawwwwh.. hear me out first," Kokonoe said in between yawns. "And you," she called out, pointing her lollipop to the suspect. "Blake, Ruby, or Weiss?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" the girl asked in a defensive tone, "How do you know those names?"

"So you are one of those people from the looks of it, or at least know of them. Ozpin asked me to help locate you, and seems like I got that one done."

The girl's ears perked up at the mention of Ozpin. "Wait, you know the headmaster!?" she exclaimed, stunned.

The scientist nodded. "Yes. Recently there have been disappearances of our own. Now this wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't for the fact that the swapping places actually means swapping worlds. Otherwise Hibiki wouldn't have tried to ruthlessly murder you without hesitation." She pulled up a small screen with pictures of Kagura, Ragna, and another blonde girl. "Currently Ragna has been found, and if Ragna was found in Ruby's room it's safe to say that you and Kagura have swapped places as well."

"Wait, wait, wait," the girl interrupted, confused, and later crossed her arms. "You expect me to believe that I just swapped WORLDS with someone I've never even met?"

"Well of course not. That's crazy. I don't expect you to believe it," Kokonoe agreed, before pulling up a different monitor which was labeled IDEA. "Alright Ragna, let him have a go."

There was mild static coming from the monitor. But seconds later, it finally cleared up. "Sounds like a plan. Mic's yours, Ozpin," Ragna's gruff voice echoed out of the monitor.

"Greetings, Kokonoe. I was told that you found one of my missing students?" Ozpin's voice sounded.

Kokonoe leaned towards the monitor from her chair. "Yes, but unfortunately she seems to be a bit tight-lipped about her name."

"Ozpin!" the girl called out, jumping to her feet. "I'm locked in a cage. Are these people telling the truth? What's going on? Where're Ruby and Weiss!?" She kept shooting out questions at the monitor, only to stop herself upon realizing her fatal mistake.

"Ah, so you're Blake then?" Kokonoe said, giving off a devilish grin.

"Yes, Miss Belladonna. Everything they say is true. Now, Ragna is trying to remember where he was before he got sent here so we could potentially find Miss Rose," Ozpin reassured her, "So it would be great if you could tell us where you were. That way, we can find... Kagura, was it?"

"Well you see, about that..." Blake trailed off, "I was kinda going off campus to deal with a rumored Grimm threat in a nearby town."

A loud sigh emitted from the monitor.

"That is something we can talk about in person, but I do know where you are talking about," Ozpin replied.

"Knowing Kagura, he's more than likely dealt with that threat of yours and is drinking at a bar somewhere," Kokonoe said. "Those are some places you could find him."

"Any place with women is always an option," Hibiki added.

"I see..." Ozpin trailed off.

"He sounds like an interesting person," Blake muttered.

"The guy's a prick, actually," Ragna interrupted. "Anyway, we'll do our best and find him."

"Ragna," Kokonoe said in a more serious tone, "Noel's somewhere there too."

There was a long pause.

But then it was Ragna who spoke.

"We'll find her. I'll call again when we have more info."

"I guess we got ourselves a game plan now," Kokonoe said. She turned around and proceeded to release the two from their cages. "Find Ruby and Weiss, and get you guys back home. Sounds easy enough." She looked to Hibiki and Blake, and later narrowed her eyes. "You two play nice with each other, got that?"

Hibiki gave a small nod at that. He then turned to Blake. "Forgive me, Miss Blake. I allowed my emotions to get the better of me."

"It's true," Kokonoe sounded as she jerked a thumb at the young man, "He's not one to get angry. Unless it involves Kagura."

"I suppose from his perspective, it must've looked bad," Blake said, "I mean, I did just show up exactly where he was, and it sounds like something happened prior to his disappearance."

"Yeah. I'll tell you all the details later though," Kokonoe responded. "Hibiki, I'm sure you can find our guest a room. I'm going to keep looking out for the other two missing girls."

"Very well. Follow me, if you will," Hibiki said, gesturing towards the exit.

Once the two were outside, however, Hibiki stopped and turned to Blake once more.

"Allow me to formally introduce myself." He gave a short bow. "I am Hibiki Kohaku. If there is anything you need to make your stay more comfortable, be sure to call. It is the least I can do after all that's transpired, after all."

"Thank you. My name is Blake Belladonna, by the way, and I will be sure to do that." Blake nodded.

 **Remnant - Outside Vale City**

"Gah..." Kagura coughed a couple of times and examined his surroundings, noticing the trees all around. "Where the hell am I?" He pressed a small button next to his ear. "Hey Kokonoe, Hibiki... anyone!" The man grumbled something under his breath. "Still nothing..."

 _If Kokonoe's own communicator won't work then I have to be somewhere outside of logic,_ he thought to himself _, The Izayoi doesn't have enough range to pull someone into it's domain so it has to be Izanami or Relius at work. I'm sure of it._

"Oh, um excuse me sir," a voice called out, interrupting the man's thoughts.

Apparently, a middle-aged man had approached him, who had a large sword strapped to his back.

"You wouldn't happen to be a huntsman, would you?" he inquired.

Kagura shook his head at that. "Nah, sorry man. Never heard of 'em."

The man looked distraught and soon turned to leave.

"Actually, you wouldn't happen to know where I am, now would you?" asked Kagura, grinning sheepishly all the while.

"Well you are near my small town and also the larger city of Vale," the man answered, "Vale is to the northeast and is just a half-hour walk."

"Thanks man. I appreciate it." Kagura gave a short wave to the man before finally heading off. _I guess there're no hierarchical cities. I couldn't have been sent through the Boundary could I?_ he thought. _Though, that guy from earlier seemed troubled about something..._

A loud noise was heard, and Kagura quickly turned to where it came from. A large group of black and white monstrous creatures met his eyes, and they were charging toward the town Kagura was told about.

"Dammit," Kagura muttered to himself, before rushing in the same direction.

As Kagura followed the creatures, he found himself in a small clearing with several small houses surrounded by a concrete wall. A large hole was carved through a section of the wall, and the sound of people screaming could be heard from all around.

"Son of a bitch." Kagura quickly made his way in, and the monsters seemed to be mauling civillians all around him. He then leapt into action and brought forth his large zweihander, smashing a wolf-like creature off of a young woman. "Sorry I'm late. The hero has arrived!" he announced, before flashing a smile at the woman.

"A huntsmen!" she cheered.

"Is there a safe place nearby?" Kagura asked, "What about guards?"

She nodded. "We have a small cellar which we are able to use in case these kinds of attacks happen. And we have a couple people that are able to fight but since we left the Kingdom of Vale, we don't get much help otherwise."

"Alright then. Follow me and gather everyone into that cellar," Kagura ordered, before cleaving another one of those creatures in half.

Amidst the fight after saving more townspeople, Kagura could see the very same man he met previously, and he seemed to be getting swarmed by the wolves. A giant bear-like creature was gaining speed behind him.

"Watch it!" Kagura called out, causing the man to look behind him.

Noticing the bear, the man prepared himself for the attack, but was seemingly exhausted.

Kagura threw out his sword while holding onto a ribbon that was wrapped around the handle, cracking the creature's skull with the blunt tip. And with that, he quickly pulled his weapon back to his side. "You feeling alright man? You seem a bit tired there..."

"I'm a bit tired yeah, but I can still go on. That being said, I thought you said you weren't a huntsman?" he said, eyeing him.

"I'm not!" Kagura shouted over the roaring of another bear. "I'm just a man with a very large sword, and a lust for women."

The man grinned. "How very open of you sir. I owe you a drink then, don't I?"

"Well, I'm always up for free drinks," Kagura said. He looked over his shoulder, just in time for him to see a giant scorpion entering the town, crushing the small houses like they were nothing but trees. "We got a big one..."

The man looked to Kagura. "We gotta get outta here. There's no way in hell we can fight a Death Stalker!"

Kagura shook his head. "You back off and make sure everyone is safe. I got this."

With no words left to say, the man turned and ran.

Without warning, the Death Stalker brought its large stinger down onto Kagura. He quickly blocked the attack with his sword, however, but the force of the blow managed to send him skidding back.

"Well shit. That actually scratched my sword." He gazed at his blade, eyes narrowing. "Now you've gone and done it." Without hesitation whatsoever, Kagura quickly climbed along the stinger, and when it moved just somewhere above the creature's own head, he grinned. "Alright, let's do this." He leapt off the tail. "Dragon Lord," Kagura chanted. He brought his sword above his own head, and swung downwards, using the momentum to crack the bone-like plating on the beast's head. "Striking Fang!" he yelled out, creating a purple pillar of fire.

Loud shrieks could be heard overtop of the fire. The Death Stalker twitched for a couple more seconds, before finally slumping down.

"Tough bastard almost made me go all out." Kagura huffed. But then, cheers could be heard from all around him. And before he knew anything else, countless of people gathered up around him and lifted him into the air.

"Praise the huntsman!" they cheered.

"Alright, let him down," the voice of the man from earlier sounded. He then turned to Kagura, raising an eyebrow. "Almost made you go all out, you say?" He then chuckled. "You sir, cleaved that thing a new asshole like it was nothing." He pointed to the carcass' head, which was now beginning to turn into a smoldering pile of ash.

"So despite trying to create your own town, it seems to me that things did not go quite as planned," Kagura pointed out. "Maybe you could repay that drink in Vale?"

"Sounds like a plan." The man nodded and later began leading the people back to Vale, but Kagura decided to stay where he was in order to catch his breathing.

"You guys go on ahead," Kagura said, waving at them, "I'll catch up."

"Oh my hero!" an all too familiar voice reached Kagura's ears.

In instinct, Kagura prepared himself for battle. "Yuuki Terumi..." He clicked his tongue. "How long have you been here?"

Terumi shrugged. "Long enough. However, I'm a bit upset you destroyed what was going to be my new pet." He gestured towards the Death Stalker with a dramatic sigh. "No matter. I can just get a new one. Later." He turned to leave, but his eyes narrowed upon hearing a crack of fire from behind. "Woah there!" He jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding what could have been a blast to the back. "You singed my coat... you little shit."

"You think I can just let you walk away?" Kagura outstretched his hand as a purple flame appeared in his palm, but his eyes never even once strayed away from Terumi. "Kokonoe would kill me, so I'd rather not get her mad."

"So you'd rather die by my hand instead?! Hah!" Terumi retaliated by drawing a butterfly knife in one hand, and a large green and black snake apparition in the other. He rushed in to Kagura's position, before stopping in his tracks and quickly distancing himself all of a sudden. "Aye... Yeah, I was just about to head out, Tyrian." After a brief pause, Terumi gave a small bow. "Pardon me Colonel, it appears I must be off."

In the blink of an eye, Terumi was bounding off the rubble and into the forest.

"Wait dammit!" Kagura exclaimed, before dropping to his knees. "Shit. I'm still outta juice it seems..."

"You must be Kagura Mutsuki," a voice sounded from behind. "Professor Ozpin, I've found him."

Kagura rolled over onto his back, coming face to face with a pink streak among a wave of black hair. "And you must be my welcoming committee?" he asked the owner of the wild head, a young man who looked at Kagura with his face expressionless.

"My name is Ren. I am an acquaintance with friends of yours," he explained.

"By the sounds of it, you know a lot about me," Kagura muttered, "Yet I know nothing of you..."

Ren nodded. "I know enough about you to know where to search. Everyone else had already checked the bars in Vale."

Kagura groaned. "What did Hibiki tell you about me?"

"Well not just Hibiki. Ragna and Kokonoe had also explained your more... unique personality."

"You talk too much kid." Kagura moaned, pushing himself off the ground soon after that.

Ren shrugged. "I need to talk more often, anyway." And at that, he led Kagura towards Vale in silence.

Professor Ozpin's Office.

Everyone swapped info as to get a better idea of the situation.

However, once Kagura mentioned the name Tyrian, Ozpin's eyes widened.

"If this Terumi is as bad as you say he is, and he's working with Tyrian, which in turn means he's working with..." Ozpin trailed off. "I'm sorry but, this might be much more worse than I initially thought." He looked to Kagura and Ragna. "Could I trouble you both to help my city?"

"Honestly Ozpin," Kagura stood up, stretching as he spoke. "I was planning on helping out around here either way, especially with Terumi around." He looked over to Ragna, who nodded in agreement.

"Terumi working with someone else means bad news.. Regardless I have a score to settle with the bastard, so if there's anything you need then just say the word." Ragna smirked.

Ozpin smiled slightly at this. "I cannot thank the two of you enough for this."

A buzz came from Ragna's arm.

"Count on our assistance as well," Kokonoe spoke, "We'll take care of your girls when we find them, untill we can get a safe route home."

"Lord Kagura, is there anything you would like me to do in your stead?" Hibiki inquired.

"Yeah. Two things, in fact." Kagura grinned, holding out two fingers as if Hibiki could see it. "One: Try to act a bit nicer to the girl."

"You mean Miss Blake?" Hibiki inquired, slightly puzzled. "I believe I wasn't in the wrong with my actions."

"You attacked her on sight man! I understand you wanting to protect me but I'm a big boy y'know. I can take care of myself," Kagura said.

"A big boy with women as a crippling weakness..." Hibiki pointed out. In fact, Kagura could feel a finger being stabbed into his chest to prove Hibiki's point. "No matter. Now that everything has been sorted out, I have been the most gracious host I can be."

"Good." Kagura sighed. "You could learn to lighten up a bit more, you know. Show some emotions a bit."

"I'll keep it in mind, sir," his secretary noted. "And the other thing?"

"If Terumi's working with people we might need back-up," Kagura commented in a more serious tone, "bring him in."

There was a brief pause as Kagura could tell Hibiki was contemplating about who he was talking about.

"I understand," he finally said. "Even though he is out on a mission?"

"His mission won't matter if we're all dead, now would it?" Kagura pointed out.

"Fair enough. It will be done."

After another pause, Kokonoe's voice spouted from Ragna's arm. "So you're calling in extra hands too, huh Kagura?" she asked.

"Just one of my friends, why?"

"I already called in my own extra hand."

"Ohhh do tell?" Kagura questioned, grinning.

"Nah. It'd be a better surprise when said person shows up," Kokonoe said, shooting him down.

"Alright, alright." Kagura waved his hands. "We'll be in touch."

With a small beep, Ragna's arm went silent.

"So what now?" Ragna asked Ozpin, scratching his head.

"We wait, I assume. In the meantime, you might as well introduce yourselves to the two teams which you'll be working with the most," Ozpin answered, gazing into the dark sky above. "But right now, you two should probably get some rest."

~Chapter two is done my dudes. This one was a bit later than usual and that's my bad I know I said two per month but let's give me a freebie on this one. As always comment chit chat post some ideas and hell I might use a couple, also if you enjoy my stuff then read CrackPairingLover's Still Alive Phase 1. it's amazing and takes the idea of Kazuma Kval from the Phase Shift series (for blazblue fans) on a whole new scale. Anywho, I did my spiel read, comment, follow (Jeezus I sound like a youtuber LIKE COMMENT SUBSCRIBE.) I'll generally respond to any comments in the beginning of the chapter so have a fun time.~


	3. Kagura vs Yang (Unedited)

~Another chapter finished, not much to say this time just a big thank you to everyone posting reviews and such. reading your guys ideas can lead to me having ideas for the future of this series (just so ya know) and to CrackPairingLover for all the work he does helping me out.~

 **Remnant: Beacon Academy**

The sound of the idea engine beeping woke Ragna up. He rubbed his eyes staring at the dark room they were given by Ozpin, Kagura was soundly snoring away in the bed next to his. "Gah Kokonoe... you realize the time right?" He whispered into his arm trying not to wake his ally  
"Yes and that is precisely why I'm calling, unlike you guys who get to sleep, I haven't!" Kokonoe barked  
"E-EH AH WHA!" Kagura burst out flailing his arms as he shout "Gah... Kokonoe?" He grumbled his bangs wildly covered his face lifting up as he talked "What's going on?"  
"I've been thinking, if you guys swapped places with someone." Kokonoe started "Then Terumi must've as well."  
Ragna stared at his Idea Engine "So why was this so damn important you needed to wake us up." He growled  
"Think about it!" Kokonoe ordered "Wait.. Nevermind it's my job to think and it's your guys job to smack things, people, buildings etcetera with large swords." her tone oozed with sarcasm  
"H-Hey!" Kagura said hurt  
"Look all I'm saying is if you see Terumi be careful, extremely careful. When we pulled him with Jubei's eye and the Muchorin it was from his Dark War time."  
The two men exchanged glances before looking at the Idea Engine once more  
"From the silence I can gather that you two idiots don't know what that means." Kokonoe sighed angrily "Basically he is at full force right now, but he does have a drawback."  
"Alright what is it." Kagura asked  
"He is still connected with Hazama which means they need to focus their attention to one body during a fight." Kokonoe paused letting her words sink in  
"Alright" Kagura grinned, nodding his head approvingly "I still have no clue what you mean." A loud thud could be heard as what could only be Kokonoe smashing her head against her desk.  
"Why do I even bother with you two." She groaned  
"Kokonoe don't drag me in with Kagura's stupidity, I understood it quite clearly" Ragna stated before looking to Kagura who mouthed fuck you, before flopping back into bed. Sighing Ragna whispered into the Idea Engine "Basically if Terumi wants to fight full force Hazama will be vulnerable right?"  
"Bingo!" Kokonoe cheered "When you return, you get a prize. Another right answer would've been Terumi will be vulnerable if Hazama wants to fight at full force."  
"So end of the day, avoid fighting Terumi unless you guys can fight Hazama then we can take them both down in one go?"  
"That's a solid idea Ragna glad you could think of it yourself." Kokonoe mocked "Have a nice sleep boys call me when you find Noel." She said quickly before the Idea Engine clicked off  
"Fucking bitch." Ragna grumbled before falling back into his bed "Hit the sack, Kagura we got a lot of explaining to do."

Ozpin sipped at his coffee while waiting for his new guests to arrive "Glynda?" He said to the woman beside him she adjusted her glasses before turning to him  
"Yes?" she responded curtly  
"What do you think about those two?"  
"I don't know yet, they seem trustworthy but until we see the children in the flesh..." She trailed off before noticing Ozpin's small smile "Why are you so happy? They could be in danger!"  
"Oh come now Glynda, they are here in order to be huntresses, if they were scared of danger they wouldn't have showed up now would they?" Ozpin reminded her before taking another sip "As for Ragna and Kagura, they may look dangerous but you can easily see the good in them."  
"I'll take your word for it." Glynda said before turning to the sound of an open door "Ah they've arrived." Kagura was the first to enter, upon seeing Glynda he immediately rushed to her side.  
"And who might you be young lady?" Kagura said attempting to hold the teachers hand. A loud crack was heard and as a riding crop connected with Kagura's outstretched hand "Gah!" Kagura shouted yanking his hand back  
"Please do not just randomly touch strangers, especially women, Mister Mutsuki." Glynda said tilting her head with a small smile. Kagura backed up upon noticing the atmosphere around the huntress  
"My bad ma'am, won't happen again ma'am." He repeated in an apologetic tone  
"Jeezus christ Kagura." Ragna sighed "Can you take anything seriously, Hey Ozpin who is the woman?" Turning to the Professor  
"That would be Glynda Goodwitch a teacher here." Ozpin smiled "Now that you are both here, how about we get the hard part out of the way." He moved to press what seemed like an intercom before stopping at the sound of voices coming from outside his door "Guess I won't need to do that."  
"It's been a whole freaking day!" They heard a young girl's voice shout "I need to know!"  
"Yang please hold on a moment you can't just barge into his of-" A male voice pleaded before the door burst open, a very angry blonde hair girl stood in front while four more people, one being Ren, a blond hair boy who seemed to be the one trying to calm the girl, a orange haired girl who was bouncing beside Ren and a calm and collected red haired girl. "fice.." The blond boy sighed "I'm really sorry about this Professor Ozpin." Ozpin just smiled  
"Think nothing of it, I was just about to call you five here anyhow." He motioned for them to sit in chairs, Ren dragged the orange haired girl with him planting her in the seat  
"Stay Nora." He said  
"But Ren! New people!" Nora responded attempting to bounce around again while she pointed at Ragna and Kagura. The blond girl turned to where Nora's finger pointed before resting her crimson eyes on Ragna  
"You!" She shouted balling her hands into fists as she stomped up to him, Ragna thought it would be better to not say anything and just let it play out. From her perspective he was a kidnapper. She took a swing at Ragna before stopping as Ozpin had somehow made his way between the two  
"Miss Xaio Long please relax." Ozpin asked giving her a small smile "I'll explain most of it right now."  
"He took Ruby and Weiss and Blake!" She shouted  
"No he didn't." Ozpin said he motioned to the older men "This is Kagura Mutsuki and Ragna... I'm sorry Ragna you never gave your full name."  
Ragna scratched his head "Well, I don't actually have a last name." Ozpin raised an eyebrow to this  
"surely everyone has a surname my boy."  
"Ragna maybe we should just tell him everything." Kagura admitted Ozpin nodded to this statement  
"That would be nice it's best to be completely open with everyone here." Ozpin said before waiting for Ragna and Kagura to explain

"Well you see Terumi the man we mentioned previously is a part of a coup that usurped the throne in our government from it's rightful heir." Kagura started "My master Homura Tenjo. So we are currently starting our own rebellion. We being Kokonoe, myself and my subordinates."  
"As for myself Terumi burned the church I was raised in killing the sister who took care of me in the process. On top of that he kidnapped my younger sister Saya and brainwashed my younger brother Jin who cut off my arm leaving me with this." Ragna said raising his Azure Grimoire "I then took up the name Ragna the Bloodedge and began destroying NOL branches as I looked for Terumi." Ozpin merely nodded at all the current info sipping from his mug all the while  
"So you're a wanted criminal, and the other is the leader of a rebellion." putting his mug down he patted Ragna on the shoulder "My boy it seems you've been through a lot, frankly past matters or not what matters to me right now is that you are willing to help me. Wether this is good or bad has yet to be seen."  
Kagura stretched "Well that went rather well."  
"You can't really believe all this!" Yang shouted "It's crazy!"  
Ozpin sighed "Miss Xaio Long, Ragna and Kagura mean no harm. Let me introduce you both to everyone else." first he pointed at the young blond boy "That would be Jaune Arc, Team JNPR's leader. Then the young rocket bouncing in place is Miss Nora Valkyrie." He said chuckling at Nora's behavior "Her childhood friend is Lie Ren, whom you've already met Kagura."  
"Yo!" Kagura gave a short wave to Ren who nodded back.  
"Ren! How do you know him!" Yang asked explosively  
"Professor Ozpin asked me to find him and bring him here." He shrugged "Honestly Yang you should really just hear the Professor out. I'm positive he wouldn't be this calm if Ruby and the others were actually in danger." Yang startled by the sudden response opened and closed he mouth trying to form a word before sitting back down.  
"Lastly is Miss Pyrrha Nikos, and that concludes introductions." Ozpin returning to his seat waited for someone to react.  
"Alright fine we all know each other's names but that still doesn't explain where Ruby is!" Yang returning to where she left off  
"Would you like to talk to Blake?" Ozpin asked nonchalantly  
"Also Blake is missing and Weiss and, and... wait" Yang stopped mid rant "did you say talk to Blake?" Ozpin nodded with a small smile on his face "Wait! I can!" She said before raising an eyebrow "What do you mean by talk to?"  
"Exactly that." Ozpin nodding to Ragna "If you would."  
"Sure Ozpin." Ragna lifted up his arm and brought it near Yang "Hey Kokonoe." Yang stared at Ragna still wary of his every move.  
"Yea Ragna, have you found Noel?" Kokonoe asked causing Yang to jump back  
"A voice! From his arm!" Yang and Team JNPR shouted jumping out of their seats.  
"Oh yea completely forgot to mention, this is called the Idea Engine" Ragna pointed to the smaller device on his black arm "It, for some odd reason let's me communicate with Kokonoe when in close proximity to Dust. Kokonoe is a scientist Kagura and I work with." Ragna explained  
"Alright Ragna I'm going to assume more than just Ozpin are in on the situation?" Kokonoe asked  
"Blake's teammate and friends, I've also informed them about the Rebellion and my criminal record." Ragna added  
"Oh big boy, you record is nothing on mine." Kokonoe mocked "anyhow I guess we should let Blake talk as to ease their worries?"  
"That would be the case." Ragna said before waiting a couple minutes as a younger female voice came from his arm.  
"So what exactly do I say?" Blake asked sheepishly  
"Blake!" Yang cried grabbing Ragna's arm much to his dismay "Is that really you? Are you okay? Did they hurt you?!" the questions shot out of her like gun.  
"Yang relax, I'm fine really?" Blake said chuckling "In fact, I have a large selection of books." she exclaimed "So I'm doing fine, Hibiki and Kokonoe are looking for Weiss and Ruby as we speak."  
"then you're okay?" Yang asked her partner  
"Yes everything is fine and the whole different dimension, time travel stuff while crazy makes sense." Blake added "There are no Grimm here, no dust, no Lien, everything we have that makes our society run isn't here."  
"Woah, for real?" Yang asked stunned  
"Yes, since you now know that I am fine surely you can calm down and listen to Professor Ozpin?" Blake asked  
"Ok, ok... Guess I'll talk to you later then?" Yang sighed as she walked away from Ragna, before feeling a hand slightly pull her back.  
"You can always ask me if you want to talk to her at any time Yang." Ragna said giving her a small, but sincere smile  
"REALLY!" Yang beamed before going to back to glaring at Ragna "You can't go back on that offer you know, and I'm still not sure if I should trust you."  
"Yea, yea I understand." Ragna shrugged "I'm not asking you to trust me, not at least until your sister is safe."  
"Well we can both agree on that then?" Yang said keeping an eye on him  
"Well I guess we can say that was a success?" Ragna asked turning to Ozpin  
"Not quite yet." Ozpin replied shaking his head "What do you all think of this?" He motioned slightly to Team JNPR before taking his usual seat.  
Jaune sheepishly picked at his cheek "Well I mean Blake is fine and from the sounds of it Ruby and Weiss aren't in any serious danger." Jaune turned to his team which all gave nods in agreement "We're fine with whatever is going on too."  
"Perfect, now Kagura, Ragna?" Ozpin said in between sips of his coffee "How would you both like to work here as Professors? You would get a weekly pay and place to stay with food." The two men exchanged expressions with each other.  
"We really have nowhere else to go, so we'll gladly take up the offer." Kagura said with Ragna nodding behind him "But what exactly are we going to teach? I've never been really good at this."  
"You two seem like smart men, as long as it contributes to the students it can be whatever." Ozpin reassured. "Now then classes should begin soon. Ragna why don't you take control first?" Ragna nodded  
"Got it sir..." He paused "Hey I'm still not sure where to go?" Ozpin raised an eyebrow "Yes I suppose I'll have Miss Xaio Long and Glynda here escort you to the training hall where your class will be taking place."  
"I guess I could, I need to blow off some steam anyways." Yang said still glaring at Ragna before her face was filled with black hair and purple eyes  
"I could use some exercise." Kagura said "You can blow off all that steam on me."  
Ragna sighed before yanking him away from Yang "That could sound so wrong Kagura."  
"No I like his idea." Yang said in an unusually calm tone "Yea, let's have ourselves a little sparing match." She lead the way as Kagura and Team JNPR followed. Ragna sighed before following them.  
"Ragna hold on." Ozpin called to him right before his office door shut. "What do you think about this whole sparring match."  
"What should I think?" Ragna said rubbing his forehead "Kagura is going to lose."  
"What makes you think that?" Ozpin asked with a small grin on his face  
"He doesn't understand what kind of a school this is, not to mention Yang is a girl so that immediately means he's going to go easier then usual."  
Ozpin nodded after Ragna gave his opinion "And you know what this school is about?" He asked  
"Well it's a school training kids to fight off that Grimm menace you talked about, isn't it?" Ragna said quizzically  
"Well that is one reason but, the main point of this school is to train them to defend Remnant, and I guess your world as well." Ozpin explained  
Ragna shook his head slightly "Exclude that last part Ozpin, We appreciate you helping us and all but I'd rather not drag kids into this fight."  
"That's nice Ragna but I think it's to late for that." Ozpin said with a more serious look on his face "Big things are going to happen soon. I can feel it." Ragna merely nodded before taking his leave to join the others.

"Shit now where am I supposed to go." Ragna said to himself after leaving Ozpin's office everyone else was already ahead of him. "I'll have to find a student or something." as if some almighty being heard his question Ragna heard a female voice coming further down the hall.  
"Let go." The voice said as Ragna turned the corner, a young man with brown hair and silver plated armor was tugging the ears of the young girl who the voice belonged to two other boys were cheering him on. Ranga made a mental note that the ears in question were rabbit ears. "Cardin just go away." She pleaded. Ragna walked up until he was almost touching the young student known as Cardin, everyone seemed to either not notice or not care about the noise he was making.  
"shut it fre-wha?" Cardin said bumping into Ragna, he turned to face the obstacle in his way. Ragna merely looked down at Cardin, not saying a word causing a tense atmosphere "Who the hell are you?" Cardin asked "What's with the eyes and that stupid coat." He turned to his friends "Get a load of this guy?"  
"Nice weapon you got there." Ragna said commenting on the large mace on Cardin's back "Compensating for something?" That cause Cardin's face to turn redder than Ragna's coat and prompted his friends to burst out laughing, even the girl gave a small chuckle before silencing herself  
"Wha- who-how?" Cardin stammered on trying to think of a response  
"I guess with that mace and you deciding to pick on girls, you must be the kind of guy who a low self-esteem and enjoys picking on those smaller than you in order to feel better about yourself. How boring." Ragna walked right past him without waiting for a response and directed his attention to the girl. "Hey, I'm actually a new professor here and I'm looking for the training hall."  
"You're a new professor?!" Everyone asked in unison Cardin and his gang seemed to scurry away after that while the girl politely bowed before brushing herself off.  
"I had no idea sir, you just seem so..." She trailed off  
"Unprofessional? Yea I guess I do look a bit sloppy huh?" Ragna said checking himself out  
"Oh no I didn't mean it like that sir not at all!" She said apologetically "You said you needed to get to the training hall? I can defiantly show you the way it's the least I could do."  
"You can stop calling me sir, I'm not one for formalities." Ragna said scratching his head "My name is Ragna."  
"Oh ok Ragna... It seems really weird calling you by your first name do you mind if I just stick with Professor Ragna?" She asked sheepishly  
Ragna sighed "Yea sure... Also this would be the part where you introduce yourself." The girl blushed before bowing again  
"I'm very sorry Professor I'm Velvet Scarletina." She said  
"Heh it's fine Miss Velvet now onto the training hall right?" He said motioning her to lead.

Ragna and Velvet finally made there way to the training hall to see Kagura and Yang already prepping for their sparring match  
"Mister Kagura?" Glynda asked tapping her Scroll impatiently "What do you mean to tell me you don't have an aura?"  
"If we aren't talking about my aura of manliness then I don't know what we are talking about." Kagura responded between stretches "Besides from what you explain it's some sort of shield?"  
Glynda nodded "Yes that's precisely why I can't really condone this fight as you could injure yourself."  
Kagura beamed "Aw I didn't know you cared. Warms my heart Glynda."  
"No you are an teacher here if you were to get injured day one that would look bad on us." She sighed "Whatever forget it, go rot for all I care." Ragna took a seat beside the rest of team JNPR  
"What's going on?" He whispered to Ren who was surprisingly keeping Nora in check.  
"Hmm of Rag- Professor Ragna, nothing much they are just starting..." Ren looked past Ragna seeing Velvet behind him as well "Oh greetings Velvet." He said attracting the rest of his teams attention  
"Oh Velvet check this out Yang's going to pummel that guy." Nora said imitating Yang by throwing her fists around adding her own sound effects as she did.  
"Nora quiet it's starting." Jaune said staring at the two as the faced off against each other.  
Glynda let out a long sigh before standing up "Since Kagura has no aura if he wants to give up he will have to surrender. Simple enough?" She asked Kagura who nodded.  
"Let's get this show on the road." Kagura said pulling out his large zweihander with one hand. "I'll go easy on you." He winked at Yang who had been oddly quiet. A buzzer sounded the duel and Kagura took the first move closing the gap between the two, he threw his large blade in front of him in order to block any counter attack before punching at Yang. A large explosion came from Yang's side of Kagura's sword the force knocked Kagura back a couple feet prompting him to regain his balance  
"Woah." He said startled, once the dust settled he saw that Yang was slowing moving toward him her eyes and hair alight  
"I've had a really bad day, my sister and teammates are missing, then I find out the guy who I thought took her didn't actually take her and that she is in a DIFFERENT DIMENSION." Her voice slowly rose as she continued her rant "AND NOW YOU WANT TO SAY YOU'LL GO EASY ON ME? OH HEEEELL NO!" Yang jumped on Kagura assaulting him with her punches which kept creating more explosions.  
"Kagura's on the defensive? Good going girl." Ragna said noticing his allies pained expression  
Jaune raised an eyebrow "You aren't cheering for him?" Ragna shook his head slightly  
"Nah, if he wants to take his opponents lightly just cause they're female this is what he gets. I do have to ask how is she just creating explosions by punching? Ars?"  
"What's Ars?" Jaune asked "Some weird thing from your world I guess." Not waiting for an answer Jaune pointed towards Yang "You see on Yang's wrist?" Ragna nodded "Those are Ember Celica, Yang's weapons they can shoot explosives as well as cause them to explode at close impact."  
"Aaah" Ragna said focusing his attention on the fight. Kagura somehow managed to get a foothold and smashed Yang's side flinging the girl across the hall "Ouch" Ragna flinched "That didn't look good."  
"It's okay though." Pyrrha said seemingly fine with her friend taking a hit like that. "Yang's Semblence will turn this into a one sided battle fairly quickly"  
"Semblance?" Ragna asked "Is that some kind of magic or something?"  
"No no... Wait you guys have magic?" Ren said realizing what Ragna had said  
"That's. So. COOL!" Nora screamed bouncing towards Ragna's side "Can you like create a mountain of pancakes with that... Or, or how about shooting lasers out of your eyes?"  
Ragna who was taken aback by the girls sudden appearance jumped slightly "Those are two very different things." He replied "But no... at least on that I know of."  
"Continuing with the previous question." Pyrrha said stopping Nora from bombarding Ragna with more questions "Semblances are something unique to a person, like for example Yang's is that she can take hits and return it twice as hard. Now everyone please focusing on the fight."  
 _So Semblances are similar to Drives huh?_ Ragna thought to himself before doing as Pyrrha suggested and returning his attention to the fight

"You can still stand right?!" Kagura asked from across the arena "I hope I didn't hit you too ha-Woah!" Kagura was cut off by an explosive narrowly missing his head, it connected with a barrier Glynda must've created before the fight took place in order to stomp collateral damage. Yang continuing to launch explosives as she slowly closed the distance between the two. "Alright, I'm sorry for going easy you want a real fight!" Kagura called to Yang who merely huffed angrily at him "I'll take that as a yes." He said cocking his head to the side "Let's kick it into Overdrive then, yea?" Kagura seemed to burst with energy as firmly gripped his zweihander with both hands "Supreme Dragon's" He chanted dragging his blade into the ground "INFERNO!" He let it loose causing an earth shattering wave of purple flame to fly towards Yang "Following up!" He tossed out a large fireball right behind it encasing Yang in flames "Continuing!" as Kagura said he continued his assault with another fireball before following it to Yang's position. As the fire settled Yang stood clothes slightly singed her aura was steadily depleting as shown on a screen above the arena  
"I'm not finished with you yet!" She shouted recklessly rushing Kagura which threw him off his game, earning him a punch in the face by the lone member of Team RWBY "You act so cool, thinking you're great!" She continued screaming punching him again in the guy knocking him to the ground. Yang pounced on her fallen prey and continued beating against Kagura's sword which he had used to defend himself before a small noise could be heard  
"I tap." Kagura said calmly "You win."  
"My sister could be in trouble and you want to act like everything is fine!" Yang said ignoring Kagura's words, tears welled up in her eyes.  
"Miss Xaio Long!" Glynda called before Ragna shook his head silently, already making his way down to the arena.  
"Let Kagura handle this." Ragna said quietly, Glynda looked Ragna in the eyes which were focused on the blonde still endlessly beating Kagura's zweihander. She wanted to protest but seeing how both Ragna and Kagura were extremely calm she decided to stay put. Slowly but surely the barrage of attacks slowed down, all that was left was Yang lightly punching Kagura's sword  
"You alright now?" Kagura asked quietly causing the girl to breakdown even more, she slumped on his sword crying into the blade. Kaugra let out a long sighed and slowly lifted his hand gently stroking Yang's head "It'll be fine.. You have no real reason to trust us but I'll say it anyways. Kokonoe and Hibiki will find them and then we can all go out for drinks." He said smiling  
"I can't drink alcohol yet." She said between sniffles  
"That fact that you assumed I was talking about alcohol shows wonders about your character." Kagura said chuckling "But if that's the case then I'll just have to get us all a fancy dinner how about that?"  
"Your treat?" Yang asked slowly calming herself down.  
"Hah yea sure my treat." Kagura said "You think you can get off my now?"  
"OH MY GOD!" Yang said her eyes wide upon realizing how long she had been lying on him "I'm sorry."  
"It's fine Yang, I'll admit though you threw quite some punches there." Kagura said praising the young girl "If more people here are like you teaching here might be fun."  
"No one is like me." Yang said puffing out her chest, the girls upbeat attitude had came back as quickly as it left.  
"Alright alright, classes are going to begin any minute now." Glynda said turning to Ragna "I hope you have some sort of idea."  
"I got everything under control." Ragna said reassuring her "Kagura why don't you go look for Noel in the meantime?" hearing Noel's name Kagura jumped up rushing out the door  
"I'll be back in time to do my lesson!" He shouted as he slammed the door shut. Ragna let out a deep sigh shaking his head slightly  
"Did Yang really win that?" Jaune whispered to his team. "It seems more like Kagura won in the end."  
"Let's just leave it alone, how about that Jaune?" Ren said "You wouldn't want to be Kagura's sword now would you?" Jaune gulped at the thought of it.

~Whew I wanted this to be half RWBY half BB but alas it didn't work out. Next Chapter we will see what has happened to Weiss and maybe even Noel?! Who knows. Remember to Review and all that jazz as it always helps out.~


End file.
